


With Mead Comes Truth

by Kyuubiluver342



Series: The Representative [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Child Abuse, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Multi, Past Child Abuse, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 18:31:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17493065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuubiluver342/pseuds/Kyuubiluver342
Summary: Thor and Loki are scheming and Tony is suffering. Can a night of stories open old wounds? And maybe heal them?





	With Mead Comes Truth

 

Loki was scheming. You could see it was in his eyes, in his walk and talk, his entire being seemed to scream it out loud. Asgardians who knew Loki well stayed far away from him when he was like this and even those who didn’t know him that well knew better than to approach. Oh yes, Loki was scheming, but this was not some harmless mischief, not some simple prank, this scheme could and would change the course of history as Asgard knew it. If his scheme worked, then the odd Midgardian who often talked too fast and too loud, whose brilliance seem to outshine even the greatest mind, would be staying with them for quite a long time. 

If it didn’t, well Loki wasn’t sure what he would do, but he knew it had to work. Thor approached him some days later, long after the Man of Iron had made his declaration about retiring, and seemed just as serious as Loki felt.

“So, what is the plan, Brother?” Thor asked as they walked along the gardens.

Loki hummed, idly playing with a small orb as they walked. Thor allowed the silence to drag on, but it was clear he was not comfortable with it. Thor was a man of action, Loki was a man of planning and, if Loki was correct, they would need a clever mixture of both to keep the mortal with them.

“The Man of Iron feels as though he is not worth to stay in Asgard. We must prove to him that he is wrong. That no other will meet our standards.” Loki stated.

Thor hummed and crossed his arms, his brow furled in a way that told Loki he was thinking over each word carefully.

“But we must not do it in a way that is obvious. If he learns we are teaming up against his wishes, he could become upset.” Thor pointed out.

Loki’s eyebrow shot up. He wasn’t sure if it was the ascension to the throne or what, but something had caused Thor’s sudden maturity. He was clearly thinking beyond just the situation presented before him, to what would be future consequences if they failed. Loki was almost proud.

“That is correct. We need to make it seem as natural as possible.” Loki replied.

Thor nodded and then glanced at Loki before sighing. He paused and Loki found himself stopping as well.

“You are much more in tune with him than I am, Brother. I will have to follow your lead on this one.” Thor stated.

Loki frowned and waved the orb away, making it disappear. Thor’s tone stirred something in him and he wondered.

“Brother, what kind of relationship do you want with the Man of Iron?” he asked curiously.

Thor glanced at him, startled before he coughed and looked away. If anything, he seemed embarrassed.

“I find myself at a loss for words, Brother. I wish I could connect with him on the same level you do, but I often feel like I cannot keep up with you both.” Thor admitted.

It was odd to hear Thor so uncertain. Loki eyed his brother and then sighed before walking over to a bench to sit down. Thor followed him and they sat for a moment before Loki spoke.

“You connect with him in a way I never can. When it comes to battles and heroics, I find myself lacking in stories to tell him. You, who are the great and noble son of Odin, while I am the trickster and mage. We are two very different people, Brother, and we have very different interests.” Loki stated simply.

Thor nodded his head slowly, as if he understood, but was still frustrated. It was then Tony appeared, wandering out of the treeline in what seemed like a daze and stopping when he saw them.

“Your Highnesses, I apologize. I didn’t think anyone was out here. I hope I didn’t intrude on anything.” he said as he stuffed something into his pocket.

He looked like he was trying to hide something and Loki found his instincts going off. He looked at Thor, but Thor shot to his feet and didn’t see his look.

“Nonsense, Man of Iron! We were just passing the time with tales of old! Would you like to join us?” Thor boomed and Tony smiled.

He did look better, at least physically. The healing powers of Asgard had done wonders and Loki hoped it would be one reason they could use to keep him around. After all, he was mortal and easily injured, perhaps a free place where he could rest and heal would be tempting enough. But the one thing clearly not fixed was his mind. The dark circles under his eyes proved that.

“That would be really nice, Your Highness. I would love to.” Tony said simply.

Together, they started to walk the grounds and while Thor’s booming voice told the stories of their people, of their heroes and villains, Tony smiled, eyes locked on Thor and only Thor. Loki should have felt jealous, should have been angry that Thor was once again hogging all the attention, but as Thor’s voice droned on with the stories he had heard so many times as a child, he only felt peace and calm fill his soul.

“That was an amazing tale, Your Highness. Would you like to hear one from my world, about the one and only Captain America?” Tony asked as they gathered in the throne room, Lady Sif and the Warriors Three joining them.

“Oh? What kind of story?” Thor asked curiously.

“A story about a man whom my father knew personally. A man I always hoped to meet.” Tony said softly.

There was something almost sad and bitter about the way Tony said it as he took a glass of mead from Lady Sif with a nod of thanks.

“Then tell us, Man of Iron. Share with us your tale!” Volstagg encouraged between gulps of mead.

“His name was Steve Rogers and my father claimed he was the greatest man to ever walk the Earth.” Tony started.

As Tony spoke, his voice took on a whimsical tone, as if he was reliving the stories as much as they were. The Asgardians found themselves enraptured about the stories of a man who went from a scranny wisp of a man to a hero almost overnight. How he battled friend and foe to prove himself and keep his world safe from harm. Even Loki found himself captivated till the very end.

“And so he’s been lost for almost seventy years. My father tried everything in his power to find him, but he...died before it could ever come to fruition.” Tony finished. 

“That is quite the tale, Man of Iron. Have you kept up the search for the brave Captain?” Thor asked curiously.

Tony paused, idly tapping his Arc as he sat there. Loki frowned and glanced at Thor, who frowned back. That wasn’t a good sign.

“Somewhat. My father set everything into motion that, no matter what, Stark Industries would continue to look for the man until the company basically fell apart. I don’t have much to do with it anymore, but I know he would have wanted it kept the way it is.” Tony said softly.

“And your father, did you have a good relationship with him?” Lady Sif asked.

Tony glanced at her and gave a tight smile. Everything inside Loki screamed that his next sentence would be a complete and utter lie.

“My father and I didn’t always see eye to eye, but we cared for each other very much.” Tony lied simply.

Loki’s eyes narrowed, but he said nothing as the other warriors continued to ask more questions about the man, Howard Stark. From what Tony told them, he was a genius, extremely gifted for his time and a man with strict ideals. It was clear however that the Man of Iron was having a hard time talking about him. He seemed very fidgety and wouldn’t really look anyone in the eye. Finally Thor cut him off.

“And what of your mother, Man of Iron? Surely you have stories of her as well.” Thor asked.

The look in Tony’s eyes was one of great pain and Loki could have stabbed Thor for saying anything. It was clear that while taking of Howard caused him pain, talking of his mother caused him even more grief.

“She was an amazing lady. Smart and strong. I loved her very much.” Tony was rambling now.

His words were slurring a bit at this point. Yet, he spoke a great deal about his mother, talked about her as if he had truly loved her. Too much mead had caused his tongue to become very loose and Tony sighed deeply.

“She died...because of him. Because my father was an ass, she died. They were driving home from a Christmas party when he crashed into a tree. Killed them both instantly.” Tony muttered.

“I am so sorry, Man of Iron.” Sif said placing a hand on his shoulder.

He flinched back a bit and she removed it. He gave her a smile and tried to wave off her concerns. She clearly didn’t buy it, but held herself back from him.

“I love my mom a lot. I never truly got to say goodbye to either of them, but that’s in the past now, right?” Tony said with a half smile.

“Ah, but the past is not so easily forgotten, despite what people say.” Thor said wistfully.

Everyone glanced at him at this point, startled, but he was staring off into space.

“The past often leaves scars that do not heal as easy as they once did. A betrayal can not be so easily forgiven the second time. The pain cannot be so easily ignored. The past teaches us lessons we needed to learn that hard way. Warriors often feel as though they are stronger and smarter than they were before, but when the time comes, you will see who will stand tall and who will crumble away like dust.” Thor continued.

He too was drunk on mead at this point and Loki wondered how they had come so far. Loki felt the mead settle into his own bones as well and sighed. Thor was not one for deep thinking, mainly because it could be so depressing, but at times like these, he often seemed very wise.

“The past must not be forgotten or ignored or erased. For your own sanity, you should never let it control you, but you should never let the past completely go.” Thor finished with a nod.

There was something in Tony’s eyes then that Loki saw, a new wonder there that Loki found almost endearing. He was clearly taking Thor’s words to heart.

“That was truly beautiful, My King.” Sif said softly.

Thor blinked, as if just realizing they were still there. He smiled and they all settled down once more, happy to chat among themselves and tell stories of their past. Volstagg even showed off a few of his scars. Meanwhile, Loki sat and watched, warmed by the sight of the Man of Iron being enraptured in their stories. Loki even took the chance to tell a few of his own misadventures and to have those dark eyes on him was almost exhilarating. 

As day turned to night, the warriors parted ways and soon it was just the original three all over again. As they sat there, Tony spoke again, his suit jacket gone and tie undone. He idly playing with his empty mug, but didn’t seem truly interested in it.

“My father was a difficult man. Nothing I ever did was good enough. I was brilliant, bold, innovative, but it was never enough for him. He was obsessed with Captain America and it was like I could never compare to this man who was lost to time.” Tony said.

Loki felt that in his soul, understood the feeling before he fully understood the words. Thor might not have understood, but Loki did. To stand in the shadows of someone you knew you couldn’t compete with was almost maddening and Loki wondered how it must feel to not only live in that shadow, but live in the shadow of a memory.

“Over time, I gave up trying to please him. Gave up trying to get into his good graces. The morning they died, he and I had a fight. Words were said that I could never take back and then...they were gone.” Tony trailed off.

“The day of their funeral, I looked for support in a sea of thieves and liars. No one was there for me, no one was there to help me with my grief. All of them were there to get their claws into me, to be the first to claim me, to use me for their own goals. I stuck to the only person I knew and he ended up being the worst of them all.” Tony explained and thunder boomed outside the window.

“The betrayal you have seen in your lifetime is something I would never wish on my worst enemy. Understand this, Man of Iron, you are noble warrior and one I am proud to know.” Thor boomed.

Loki nodded his head and Tony gave a teary smile. Thor’s words seemed to sooth his soul and Tony switched back to his more carefree nature, but Loki had taken note of one thing: Tony had shared with them a secret, something he clearly kept close to his chest. This secret could be the key in getting Tony to stay, and that alone was worth all the mead in Asgard.

 


End file.
